The present invention relates to a light rays radiation device for medical or beauty treatment, in particular, a light rays radiation device for performing various medical treatments or providing beauty treatment or health promotion etc. by radiating light energy corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays onto the diseased part of a patient or providing beauty treatment or health promotion, etc. by radiating the same onto the surface of a patient's skin.
In the recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or suffer pain from an injury or a bone fracture, or pain of an ill-defined disease. Furthermore, a person cannot avoid one's skin from aging which progresses gradually from comparatively young ages. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit these rays onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. These solar rays or artificial light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illuminating or for other like purposes, for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, or the like. On the process thereof, visible light rays not containing ultraviolet, infrared, etc. promote a reaction in a living body, and thereby promotes health of a person or prevents aging of the person's skin. Furthermore, those visible light rays have noticeable effects of stopping the pain of arthritis, neuralgia, bedsore, rheumatism, injuries, bone fractures, or the like. Such effects obtained by use of the device according to the present invention have been already found by the present applicant.